When One Signer Falls, Another Signer Rises
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: When evil arises, it is up to Luna to defeat it. Even if she fails, she has Leo to step in for her, if Leo can stand to shook of what failing means for Luna.
1. Part One

When One Falls, another Rises, and Mercy Is Brought to Them All

Part One

I am Matthais123. _I_ usually _don't_ write such dark Fan Fiction. Even if they are a little dark, my stories _do_ have a happy ending. The bad guy _does_ loose, and the good guys _do_ win, but there is a huge cost, as you'll soon see. It's not at all hopeless ending. Actually, it's a hopeful ending with a beautiful message that the whole world should hear. Right now, I want to tell you that Leo/Rua and Luna/Ruka are two of the best characters in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, and are part of my top 10 favorites cartoon/video game/book characters of all time. I have nothing against them, however, this idea just came to me, and I couldn't let it go. I'm gonna use all of the English names. Rated T for obvious reasons, but I don't want to spoil it for you, but you can probably guess what happens from the title. By the way, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's rules! Here we go!

…_**Leo's point of view…**_

I loved my twin sister Luna more than anything else in the world… okay; maybe food is at a close second… just kidding.

Even if that _were_ true, then I know it wouldn't be true _now_. Together, we had defeated the Dark Signer Devack monkey guy, foiled the plots of Zeeman the Ape King, saved the Duel Spirit World, and helped the other Signers of the Crimson Dragon to save the Earth in one amazing tag-team duel.

However, I was not the Signer at the time, Luna was, but that didn't bother me at all. I was proud of his sister, and cared about her deeply. However, one day, everything was about to dramatically change for me and the rest of his friends.

The day began normally. It was a Saturday, and things began well, or "perfect" in my opinion, because we had gone to a nice restaurant in New Domino City for breakfast, and I had helped myself to the restaurant's offer of all you can eat pancakes.

"Where does it all go?" Luna exclaimed to me as we left the restaurant.

I grinned and patted my stomach and said, "All I'm gonna say is… I've got room for more."

Luna laughed at this. I loved her laugh. It was just so sunny and happy.

"Ugh!" Luna groaned suddenly, clutching her arm. Before I knew it, her mark of the Dragon's Claw was glowing!

…_**Luna's point of view…**_

I loved my twin brother Leo more than anything else in the world. More than the Duel Spirit World, Kuribon, Regulus, Ancient Fairy Dragon, _anything…_

That's why it hurt me so much to see him so worried as I clutched my mark of the Dragon. Suddenly, everything around me vanished, and I was in a realm of light. Kuribon and the majestic lion Regulus appeared before me.

As Kuribon nuzzled my chest, Regulus said, "Luna, an evil has escaped the Duel Spirit World, and it now resides in your world. It plans on destroying you and everyone you care about as revenge for destroying Zeeman the Ape King. Your mark will lead you to it, and then you _must_ destroy it. Have no fear, for I will be with you."

Suddenly, the beautiful Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared, and she said softly to me, _**"Yes, and I will be with you to, and I will give you the power to defeat this foe. Do not worry, for it is your destiny to meet this foe in battle."**_

As soon as it came, it was all gone, and I was back in New Domino City.

"Luna, what is it?" Leo said with a concerned voice.

I hesitated for a second. On one hand I wanted to tell him, but on the other I didn't want him to worry.

"The mark… is pulling me… this way…" I said slowly as I began walking in the direction the mark was giving me.

We walked for a few minutes down an alley, and we reached an intersection. I suddenly realized that I had to do this alone.

"I'm not sure which way to go next," I lied, "You go left, I'll go right. Shout if you find anything."

"Luna…" Leo said slowly. He was not so keen on splitting up.

"Leo, trust me," I said. It really hurt to say that when I knew I was lying.

Leo sighed and said, "Okay, but please be careful. I'll be right behind you if I don't find anything."

So he went on his way, and I continued on the right path.

I eventually came to a fenced in construction site. That's when I heard _his_ voice.

"Enter."

The gate slowly swung open. I entered, and it slammed closed behind me.

Standing in front of me, was a Magician Ape, wielding a Minus Staff!

"No way!" I gasped, "I thought you were all destroyed when Zeeman was destroyed and the Minus Curse was broken."

"All the monkeys in the castle were destroyed, little girl!" he said. He had a thick, spiteful, weaselly voice. "When you deceived us into thinking that you were going to allow Zeeman to control Ancient Fairy Dragon, everyone in the Ape Kingdom came to see Zeeman's victory. However, I was smart enough to stay away, so I survived. I am Zimian, and I am going to get avenge my master Zeeman not by sending you to the Netherworld, but by _killing_ you!"

My breath caught in my chest. For a second, I couldn't move. But then, my mark began to glow brightly, and felt courage build up inside of me.

"By the power of the Crimson Dragon, I'm gonna beat you, Zimian!" I said. I readied my Duel Disk and said "Lets' duel!"

Zimian laughed at this. It began as a low chuckle, but then it grew into a loud, nefarious laugh, "Heh, heh, heh, heh. Hah, hah, hah, hah! HAH, HAH, HAH!"

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Fool! We're not going to duel!" he replied. He raised his staff, plunged it into the ground, and shouted, "Crimson Circle!"

Suddenly, a huge, glowing, circle of fire about 20 feet across formed around us.

"This circle traps both of us in until a winner is declared. We are going to have an all out, magical battle. The winner is the one who lives!"

I was horrified. "B-bu-bu-but I can't do magic!"

"This circle also allows you to tap into the powers of the Crimson Dragon and use them to declare some rather powerful attacks," Zimian said.

"B-bu-bu-but how do I do that?"

"Figure that out for yourself! HAH, HAH, HAH!" Zimian then raised his staff and said, "Minus Thunder!"

Balls of lightning shot out of the Minus Staff and raced towards me. I ran for my life. I wished over and over again that this was just a dream, but that did was make me more afraid as I heard the thunder exploded behind me. I ran, and ran, and ran, until finally, it caught up with me. I screamed in pain as electricity surged through my body, and then, I collapsed. Zimian rolled me over and looked at me in disgust.

"Huh! Signer of the Crimson Dragon! Weakling!"

As he raised his staff, Regulus appeared in my mind. "Luna!" he said, "Concentrate on your mark of the Crimson Dragon! Concentrate on the Dragon's Claw! Concentrate on Ancient Fairy Dragon! Let her power diffuse into you!"

I stared hard at my mark. I knew my life depended on it.

"Minus Thunder!"

As the ball of lightning shot down, I suddenly felt the power Regulus spoke of entering into me. I shot out my hand, and the lightning bounced off of it, and hit Zimian square in the chest.

"Arrrrrrrrgh!" he exclaimed as he was electrocuted.

I stared at my hand, and gasped. My mark of the Dragon's Claw had turned it into what looked like a glowing, red, crystal claw about three times the size of my normal hand.

Zimian grumbled and said, "You were lucky. Now, the battle shall truly begin! All who aggravate Zimian will die!"

…_**Leo's point of view…**_

After about five minutes of walking my way, I ran back to where Luna went. I soon came to a fenced in construction site. I was horrified when I saw fire from the inside.

"Luna!" I cried. I ran up to the gate, but something I couldn't see pushed me back. "A force field?" I thought. I suddenly realized that the fire was some sort of weird magic. "Luna must be having a duel," I thought. However, I could to tell that whatever was going on in there wasn't a normal duel, and that Luna was in grave danger.

I whipped out my cell phone and made a quick call. "Yusei!" I said, "Bring Crow, Jack, and Akiza to the construction site on the east side of New Domino City, right away! Luna's in real danger!"

…_**Luna's point of view…**_

"Minus Slash!" Zimian shouted, and he swung his staff, which sent a strange, C-shaped energy beam shooting towards me. I jumped to avoid it, but then it came back like a boomerang and hit me in the back.

I cried out as I felt a terrible, stinging burn.

Zimian laughed and said, "It's foolish to come against _me_!" He then raised his staff and yelled. "Minus Firestorm!" Balls of fire shot out of his staff and raced towards me. With one swipe of my claw, I knocked them all back at him. He blocked them with his staff and said contemptuously, "Is that the best you can do?"

I smiled and said, "No, but how about this?" I closed my eyes; and focused on the Crimson Dragon; and how Ancient Fairy Dragon was a part of the Crimson Dragon; and how my friends, both human and Duel Spirit, gave me confidence; and Leo…

I opened my eyes. Thinking of Leo, who cared about me more than anyone else, gave me more strength to go on than I thought I would ever have. I narrowed my eyes and said, "All right! Let's do this!"

I was filled to the brim with raw power. I was glowing bright red. Zimian was looking a little scared. The power was building up inside of me. I had to let it go. And I did.

"Crimson… BLAST!" I shouted. A red dome of destruction shot out from me. It extended all the way to the boundary created by the Crimson Circle. I fell to my knees and breathed deep breaths. That attack really took it out of. I began to wonder if maybe I shouldn't have tried such an exhausting attack. However, when I saw Zimian, on his knees and breathing heavily as well, but still alive and menacing, I _knew_ that I shouldn't have tried that attack.

"I've underestimated you," Zimian said gravely, "But now it is time for our battle to come to an end."

I nodded.

He charged his Minus Staff with power. I concentrated yet again, and I managed to double the size of my claw and charge it with more energy.

Then, we leapt at each other for our final clash.


	2. Part Two

When One Falls, another Rises, and Mercy Is Brought to Them All

Part Two

…_**Leo's point of view…**_

I stood back as Yusei touched the strange force field.

"I wonder who or what is generating this thing?" he said.

"Who cares!" Crow said, "Let's just smash through this thing and save Luna!"

"He's right," Akiza said, "Every second we waste could mean more danger for Luna. We've got to get in there, fast!"

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, right! How exactly do we get through some weird, magical force field?"

Suddenly, their Crimson Dragon marks all began to glow. Beams of light shot out of their marks and hit the force field. We could all hear the sound of it shattering into a million pieces.

"_That's_ how, I guess," Yusei said.

"Come on! Let's get in there!" Akiza said, "Luna's life could be in danger!"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed.

Akiza gasped and said, "I'm sorry Leo, I didn't mean…"

"Its fine," I said, trying my best to ignore the huge feeling of dread in my stomach, "Let's hurry."

Yusei pushed the gate open, and we were greeting by an unthinkable sight. There was Luna, wearing a huge Crimson Dragon claw, standing in a huge ring of fire, face-to-face with a Magician Ape!

We all watched in horror as the two of them leapt at each other and met with huge explosion. After a tense moment of terrifying silence, the smoke began to clear. When the smoke was finally gone, I heard Akiza scream, and my heart skipped a beat. Luna was on the ground, face flat.

A few yards away within the circle, the Magician Ape got to his feet and charged towards Luna. He swung his staff like a lunatic, smacking and lashing and slashing at Luna, until he finally delivered a finishing upper-slash blow that sent Luna up a few feet into the air and then crashing down, her huge claw shattered to pieces. The circle of fire then slowly dissipated.

I ran to where my sister fell and rolled her over. I lifted up her head and shook her desperately, shouting, "Luna! Luna! You're okay! You've gotta be okay! Please Luna, wake up! I need you! We all need you! Please Luna! Don't give up! We'll get you help! You'll make it! You've got to! You'll be alright!"

Tears ran down my face as my hope slowly began fade away, but suddenly, it was brought back when Luna slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry Leo, I failed," she said softly.

"No! You didn't fail at all! Please Luna, we've got to get you to a hospital!"

"I didn't stop the evil, Leo. Zimian is going to cause so many bad things to happen. Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, and even you are probably on his list of people to hurt. He was just so powerful, I couldn't stop him, even with the power of the Crimson Dragon."

"No Luna! We'll stop him! While you rest and get better, we'll all work together to beat him! We'll make him pay for what he did to you!" As I said this, the others quickly came over to the two of.

Akiza put her hand on Luna's shoulder and said, "It's okay now Luna, we're all here."

Crow nodded and said, "You were amazing Luna. That attack was just…I would have never believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

Luna smiled weakly at us and said, "Yes, you'll stop him, I know you all will. Thank you all so much." She then turned to me and whispered, "A-a-a-and Leo, please, I…I…I…" Her voice trailed off and she closed her eyes.

"Luna?" I asked softly. I shook her gently. She didn't move. She felt… cold. I touched her neck. Nothing. It was as if my mind had stopped working. I froze. It was as if my brain couldn't process what had just happened.

The horrible truth of the matter quickly spread among us. Akiza broke down and cried. Crow fell to his knees and stared into space, breathing heavily. Jack and Yusei just silently hung their heads in grief. This lasted for about a minute. Then, we heard _his_ voice

"Such is the weak power of a so-called 'Signer of the Crimson Dragon'."

Our heads all shot up to look at Zimian, who was now laughing up a storm. I had never been so angry in all my life. I tightly held onto Luna's hand as I narrowed my eyes at the monster that took my sister from me. Luna's mark was glowing brightly for one last time, then it became particles of light, which then moved to my arm, and reformed the Crimson Dragon's Claw. I had never felt so much power, nor will I ever feel it again. It was if _my_ dragon and I were one. I began to glow with the power of the Crimson Dragon. I got up and pointed my right hand at Zimian, who so busy laughing that he didn't see me. Then, I said only two words, "Crimson…Spear."

Like the appendage that my dragon wore on his right arm, the deadly weapon, made completely of the Crimson Dragon's energy shot out of my hand and speared Zimian right through the chest. He stopped laughing abruptly. Our eyes met. Mine were hard and cold. His were filled with pure terror. Then, with a final breath, Zimian and his staff were obliterated with a final explosion.

With the deed done with, I returned to my sister's side. With the power gone, I felt the despair rise up in my heart. Crying fluidly, I looked up into the ironically blue sky and yelled, "Luna!"

…_**Luna's point of view…**_

I felt… numb. To me, everything was gone. The pain, the ground below me, everything. I only knew one thing, that I was dead.

_**"Luna…"**_

I opened my eyes, and Ancient Fairy Dragon was in front of me.

_**"Luna…When one dies, their soul sleeps within their bodies until the Day of Judgment arrives. On that day, those ho have been saved, whether alive or dead, are given new, perfect, sinless, permanent, spiritual bodies. Those that remain are made to suffer for a time, then the whole universe will be destroyed and recreated. However, only the Creator, the people He had saved, and His new Heaven and Earth will be in existence. All other living creatures, and worlds, will cease to exist."**_

I felt a pang of sadness in my heart. The Duel Spirits, and their world, will cease to exist?

_**"Do not feel sorrow, Luna. Human beings are created in the Creator's own image. They are the ones that truly need to be saved. Not pets, not animal, not the works of mankind. That is what people need to know. It is a precious gift to be saved, and it is definitely worth giving up the things of the worlds, or leaving certain places, or friend, behind. And when you arrive in His Kingdom, these things of old will indeed pass away from your memory."**_

I felt that pang return again. I didn't want to forget about that wonderful world. But then I realized, what a wonderful opportunity the Creator was offering. It indeed was very much worth it. I felt it within my heart that He _had_ indeed chosen me to ne a part of this, and I accepted this opportunity with open arms. Perhaps when I receivedthis new body, I would gain the proper perspective on all this as well.

_**"Luna…you are so young, and life should not be cut so short. So, although you're death cannot be reversed, you can experience a form of activity while you wait for the Day of Judgment to arrive. Until that day comes, your spirit will be allowed to dwell in the Duel Spirit World with us while your soul sleeps within your body. When the Day of Judgment comes, you will immediately return, and you shall discover if you have been given the grand and glorious mercy. Do you accept these terms?"**_

I was so amazed by all of this! "Yes, yes I do accept!"

…_**Leo's point of view…**_

I walked to the door to my apartment and opened it. Akiza, Jack, Crow, and Yusei were right behind me,

"Are you sure you don't want any of us to stay with you?" Akiza asked gently, her face still moist with tears.

I turned around and looked at my friends. I could tell that they truly cared about me and understood what I was going through, but right now, I just needed to be alone. I sighed and entered the apartment, locking the door behind me.

"This is terrible," I heard Yusei say through the door, "A kid his age shouldn't have to deal with such a tragedy. Who knows how this will affect him."

"Well, at least the…" Jack began with a sob in his voice, and he couldn't say the next word, so he used a similar word, but I knew what he was talking about anyway, "…_ceremony _is tomorrow, so it can be over with…"

When I heard them walking away, I went straight to bed. I turned to look at the bed a few feet away from mine. More despair built up inside of me. I began to cry again.

_"Leo, please don't cry."_

I sat up in bed. "Luna?" I gasped.

_"Leo, please don't be so sad. I want you to know that I'm all right!"_

"But…how?"

_"Yes, sadly it is true, I'm dead. But I have been given two golden opportunities! I am able to exist as a spirit in the Duel Spirit World until the Day of Judgment!"_

"You mean, you can still have fun and be happy! That's incredible! Oh Luna! I- Wait, what's the Day of Judgment?"

_"That is my second golden opportunity. The Creator chooses to forgive the sins of some of the people on this Earth, and then puts it in their hearts to follow Him. Then, on the Day of Judgment, He gives the saved ones, both dead and alive, new bodies and takes them away. He then destroys everything after a short period of time, and recreates everything so that no bad things can ever happen again. Can feel it in my heart. He has saved me!"_

"Wow…"

_"He can save anyone!"_

"Even me?"

_"Of course."_

"Double wow…"

_"That's why even if I wasn't able to dwell in the Duel Spirit World like this, you still shouldn't fill your life with sadness. Although it's perfectly fine to mourn the loss of someone you care about, you must realize that the person would want you to continue to live a good life, while still thinking about them. Also, you must spread the word about this glorious gift!"_

"Yes Luna, I will, thank you. Are you going to talk to our friends too?"

_"Certainly. And remember Leo, I'll always be watching you."_

"And I'll always be thinking of you, Luna. Goodbye…"

_"Goodbye…"_

I sat there in the silence for a moment, then I fell to the floor on my knees and said, "Oh thank You, thank You, thank You for saving Luna! Could You, maybe have mercy on all of my friends, and even me?"

**THE END**

See, it was a hopeful ending with a beautiful message that the whole world should hear. And the Signers and their friends will still be having all sorts of fun and adventures too.

This story should show you how important this message is to me, as it should be to anyone. Please, explore this topic, study it, find more information about it, and you too can obtain His mercy.


End file.
